Holding Hands
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: "Le bras arrondi d'Hermione reposait sur le sol, ses doigts à quelques centimètres de ceux de Ron.  Harry se demanda s'ils s'étaient endormis en se tenant la main." - Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, J.K. Rowling


**A/N : réponse au thème "Bonne Nuit" pour le défi 30 Baisers. Les lignes en italique sont tirées de la traduction française du tome 7.**

* * *

><p><em>— Famille saine et sauve, ne répondez pas, nous sommes surveillés.<em>

Ron se laissa tomber dans le vieux canapé, le soulagement le surmontant comme une vague qui engouffre les rochers à marée haute. Ils allaient bien. Sa famille allait bien. C'est ce que Hermione lui répéta en s'asseyant à côté de lui, et Ron ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait et la prit dans ses bras en riant à moitié. Ils allaient bien, ils étaient en vie, à l'abri, loin des Mangemorts et de leurs sorts. Ils allaient bien et le poids qu'il avait senti sur sa poitrine depuis qu'ils avaient fui le Terrier s'envola. Il ne savait pas ce qui les attendait pour la suite, Harry, Hermione et lui, mais ce soir, il irait bien car sa famille était en sécurité.

Mais il ne voulait pas sembler égoïste, parce que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il était, alors il se tourna vers Harry :

_— Harry, je…_

_— __Je comprends. C'est ta famille, normal que tu t'inquiètes, je ressentirais la même chose, à ta place…__Je ressens la même chose._

Ron sentit une autre vague le submerger, cette fois-ci de gratitude et de reconnaissance envers son meilleur ami. Malgré tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés et ce par quoi ils allaient encore passer durant cette folle course après les Horcruxes, Harry était toujours là pour lui, et il serait toujours là pour Harry.

_— Je ne veux pas dormir toute seule. On ne pourrait pas camper ici, cette nuit, dans les sacs de couchage ? _

Ron acquiesça tandis que Harry s'excusait, se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Ron soupira une fois encore de soulagement et Hermione lui sourit tendrement.

— Désolé Hermione, je suis juste…

— C'est normal Ron. J'ai carrément envoyé mes parents à l'autre bout de la planète pour m'assurer qu'ils iraient bien, tu sais ?

Ron se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir rappelé ceci à Hermione et il s'excusa précipitemment.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Ron.

Elle haussa les épaules et dit :

— Allez viens, aide moi à sortir les sacs de couchage, je suis morte de fatigue !

Quand ils eurent terminé de sortir les sacs, Hermione dit :

— Je vais porter sa brosse à dents à Harry.

Ron se retrouva seul dans le salon des Black et en voyant le canapé et les trois sacs de couchage posés sur le sol, il eut envie de faire un petit geste pour améliorer un peu la nuit de Hermione, celle qui améliorait sa vie à lui. Ainsi, quand Harry et elle redescendirent dans le salon, ils trouvèrent le sac de couchage du milieu surélevé sur les coussins du canapé.

— Ravie de voir que tu as toujours besoin de ton petit confort quoi qu'il arrive, Ron Weasley ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

— C'est pour toi, ça, répliqua-t-il en grommelant, les oreilles un peu rouges.

Hermione rougit à son tour, balbutiant qu'elle n'avait pas voulu être méchante et soufflant précipitamment un « merci. »

Sans un mot, elle attrapa son pyjama et sortit se changer loin des regards des deux garçons. Harry et Ron l'imitèrent et ils étaient déjà couchés quand elle entra à nouveau dans le salon et qu'elle s'allongea sur les coussins que Ron avait installés pour elle.

Ron qui sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand elle tourna son visage vers lui, éclairé par les rayons de lune qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre, ses cheveux tombant autour de son visage comme un rideau encadrant le plus parfait des tableaux. Mais il se força à ne pas trop s'attarder dessus : les temps qui s'annonçaient seraient durs et il lui semblait un peu malvenu de s'accorder ne serait-ce que quelques secondes pour admirer Hermione.

— Harry dort déjà, souffla-t-elle.

— Tant mieux… cette journée a été harassante et je crois que l'on devrait faire la même chose.

— Je suis contente que tu sois là.

Ron se sentit rougir une fois encore.

— Je serai toujours là. Je ne m'en vais nulle part.

Sous une impulsion, il se saisit de la main d'Hermione. Il l'embrassa légèrement et avec un sourire, il murmura :

— Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit, Ron.

Et s'il ne savait pas ce qui les attendait par la suite, Ron n'avait aucun doute qu'il aurait au moins une nuit de répit, la main de celle qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie dans la sienne.


End file.
